


Sprung From Cages

by saltandbyrne



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: ATM, Chastity Device, Comeplay, Community: homebrewbingo, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Couple, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Schmoop, Sex Toys, Snowballing, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kink meme prompt.  "Jared couldn't think of a better anniversary present than keeping himself locked up for two weeks so he could shoot a huge load in Jensen's ass."</p><p>I'm also using this for my homebrew bingo square "anal penetration (objects)"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this! Sorry it took so long. Also, if you're curious,[ this is the cock cage](http://www.extremerestraints.com/chastity-devices_26/master-series-extreme-chastity-cage_6437.html) I was  ~~drooling over~~ imagining when I wrote this. (Super NSFW).

It had taken Jared a while to get used to the attention.

 

Well, “get used to” wasn't quite the right way to put it. Jared was perfectly used to getting attention. And it's not like it was really an issue all that often.

 

Jared wipes the sweat off his forehead with a handtowel and pulls his t-shirt over his head. Two guys are sitting on the benches down the row of lockers from Jared's, unabashedly watching as Jared strips.

 

Jared has two choices now. He can quickly pull his shorts off, wrap a towel around his waist, and go shower with the peanut gallery being none the wiser. Or, he could let them really enjoy the show.

 

Like there's even a question which option he's going with.

 

Turning to the side to afford them a good view, Jared hooks his fingers into the elastic waistband of his running shorts and shucks them in one quick movement, standing back up and stretching his arms over his head before throwing a towel over his shoulder. 

 

Jared knows he looks good. He works out obsessively, watches what he eats, and will freely admit to hitting the tanning booth. There's plenty of real estate for the two men to take in. Jared leans back against the metal locker and revels in it, watching their faces as they run their eyes down his stomach.

 

This is Jared's favorite part, watching the realization sink into their faces, how their eyes widen when they look at his cock. _This is not for you_.

 

It was all for Jensen.

 

The metal cage fit snugly around his dick, the curved metal sheath criss-crossing over the head to leave room for Jared to take a piss without taking it off. A larger metal ring encircles his balls at the base, pushing them out to cup the solid metal around the shaft of his cock. The whole thing was held in place with several small three-headed screws.

 

Jared smiles as he thinks of Jensen, sitting in his office with the special ratchet-key hanging on a chain around his neck. Jared had an emergency one in his wallet, just in case of some unforeseen medical disaster. But Jared wouldn't take his cage off any more than he'd remove his wedding ring.

 

One of the guys checking Jared out immediately turns away, a blush on his face. The other guy just keeps staring with wide eyes, licking his lips and smirking at Jared. Jared nods his head politely and heads off to the showers.

 

Jared worked out at the David Barton in Chelsea. It mostly catered to gay clientele, and the few very brave straight men who worked out there knew what to expect. Jared had seen piercings in every imaginable body part, sex of every imaginable permutation and, no matter how hard he tried, he'd never forget the fisting he'd walked in on in the steam room. Despite this, Jared's cock cage still got a lot of raised eyebrows and curious looks.

 

One of the older burly guys that Jared secretly thought of as “Cruisey the Hand-job Bear” passes him on the way to the shower and nods appreciatively. “Lucky guy.” Jared smiles and slings his towel onto one of the hooks by the showers. 

 

“I sure am.”

 

*

 

Jensen isn't home when Jared turns the key to their loft. He's been working late most nights since that HBO pilot had been picked up.

 

Jared makes himself a quick salad with grilled chicken. Jensen will have eaten at work, so Jared feeds himself and quickly puts away the dishes. He feeds their tropical fish (Sookie, Eric, Lafayette and Bill) and straightens up. Jensen had been working so much the apartment was starting to get messy. Jared would live in a war zone if left to his own devices, but he knew it made Jensen stressed out. And tonight was all about helping Jensen de-stress.

 

After making the bed and putting the 9 million pillows that Jensen liked having on the bed aside, Jared opens one of their dresser drawers and rummages around, humming to himself as he decides what Jensen would want.

 

He has to laugh as he surveys his choices. “That is a lot of sex toys,” he mutters to himself, nodding in satisfaction. He tilts his head to the side as he digs in the drawer for one last thing, tossing it on the bed with a soft thud. Perfect. Jared strips down to his boxers and undershirt to wait for his husband.

 

Somehow, even stressed-out and exhausted Jensen still looks fucking gorgeous when he gets home. His hair is messy from his habitual nervous mussing, and he's wearing his glasses. 

 

“How do you always look so good?” Jared asks, kissing him and taking his jacket. Jensen snorts in answer and rolls his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jared's waist.

 

“Did you eat?” Jared asks, kissing him again before sliding his hand down into Jensen's back pocket. 

 

“Yeah, we got Thai at work.” Jensen runs his nose along Jared's jaw line, tilting his head up to softly kiss Jared's ear. “But I didn't have dessert yet.”

 

“That's what I figured.” Jared nods and pulls Jensen's iphone out of his pocket, typing in his password and shutting it off. “You won't be needing this.” 

 

Jensen opens his mouth to object, but Jared just shuts him up by pressing his thumb onto Jensen's lower lip. Jared can see the flash in Jensen's eyes, that moment of transition where he goes from the in-control producer to that part of himself that he only shares with Jared.

 

“There we go,” Jared says softly, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Jensen's neck as he presses his thumb all the way into Jensen's mouth. Jensen closes his eyes and sucks Jared's finger in between his plush, perfect lips, relaxing under Jared's hand. Jared knew it wouldn't take long. This is what Jensen needs.

 

“You don't need to think about anything, baby,” Jared says soothingly, pulling his thumb out of Jensen's mouth. It's shiny with spit, glistening under the light. Jensen's eyes are more black than green as he opens them, looking up serenely as he waits for Jared to tell him what to do. 

 

“Gonna be a good boy for me, Jen?” Jared murmurs against Jensen's ear, hooking his hand into Jensen's belt to tug him forward. “You've been so good, waiting for your reward.” Jared leads Jensen's hand to his crotch, sliding it down his shorts and fitting Jensen's palm over the skin-warm metal encasing his dick. Jared hisses at the familiar throb, blood flushing to his cock with nowhere to go. 

 

“God, yes,” Jensen sighs, sock-clad feet sliding forward to follow Jared's leading pull to the bedroom. 

 

Jared knew that anyone who saw him strutting around the gym with his dick in a cage made certain assumptions about him. Some of them were true – he _is_ a huge pervert, and he _does_ have an incredible sex life. Others, not so much. Jared's as toppy as they come, and he hasn't been submissive in bed since he was 20. 

 

“Only five more days, Jen.” Jared strips Jensen's shirt over his head, pausing for a moment to lightly pinch those perky, perfect nipples of his. The key to Jared's cock cage hangs on a delicate chain in between his pecs. “Five more days,” Jared pulls Jensen's belt off with a whoosh, sliding the zipper of his jeans down, “and then I'm gonna pump you full of it until it's leaking out of you.” Jensen's pants hit the floor as Jared reaches down the back of Jensen's boxer briefs and trails his finger down the V of his lower back. “Fucking comeslut.”

 

Jensen moans at his favorite pet name, arching his back to let Jared slide his finger down the crack of Jensen's ass. “Don't worry.” Jared sinks down to his knees, pulling Jensen's shorts down with him. “I'm still gonna take care of all these slutty holes.” Jensen raises one foot at a time to let Jared take his socks off. 

 

Jared stands back up and presses his chest to Jensen's, letting their bodies mold together until Jensen's hard cock presses right against Jared's cage. “See what I picked out for you?” Jensen turns his head and takes in the variety of toys waiting on the bed for him. Jared carefully takes his glasses off and leaves them folded on the dresser.

 

It's ironic that Jared is the one with long hair. While Jensen looks better with his short spikes, Jared wouldn't mind being able to grab a hank of Jensen's hair and pull it back just about now. Instead he makes do with a teasing slap to his ass. “Get on the bed.” Jared digs his fingers into the meat of Jensen's ass, not too hard. Jensen's not one for pain. That's Jared's thing.

 

“On your back.” Jensen stumbles over to the bed like he's already fucked-out and spent, shaking with excitement. He lays still, breath coming in faster as he waits for Jared. Those quick, shallow breaths are familiar to Jared, Jensen's silent plea to be touched, put in his place. Jared's happy to oblige.

 

Straddling Jensen's hips, Jared snatches up the leather cuffs he'd picked out and holds them up for Jensen to see. “Don't want my little slut going anywhere,” Jared says as he undoes the buckles and leans forward. Jared feels the familiar hot rush under his skin as Jensen's cock juts up against his balls, triggering a skin-prickling wave of heat as his blood fights against the metal walls of his cage.

 

One of the other assumptions the locker room crew made was correct. Jared did have a masochistic streak. That endorphin rush was the best high on earth to Jared, the pain making him sharper, better, more focused. It made him feel in control. 

 

The leather cuffs look pretty against Jensen's freckled skin. Jared clips them together through the wrought-iron bars of their headboard, tugging to make sure they're secure. Jensen won't struggle much, but Jared goes through the ritual anyway.

 

“Feel that?” Jared lays his full weight on Jensen, pressing the cage down against Jensen's dick. “That's all for you, baby.” A dull throb settles into Jared's balls, one he's come to savor whenever they do this. Jared runs his lips along Jensen's jaw, sighing at the rough rasp of stubble against his lips. “Save all that come up just for you, Jen,” Jared kisses along his chin, “so we can celebrate.” Jensen moans and rocks his hips up in answer, mouth open slack as he grinds his dick against Jared.

 

Five days from now, Jared would let Jensen take the cage off his dick and spread his legs so Jared could pump him full of the biggest load of jizz he was capable of generating. Jensen had a thing for come. Well, “thing” wasn't quite the right way to put it. It was more like a full-blown, quasi-obsessive fetish. Jared couldn't think of a better anniversary present than keeping himself locked up for two weeks so he could shoot a huge load in Jensen's ass.

 

“Gotta make sure my little comeslut gets fed, don't I?” Jared kisses into Jensen's mouth, reaching down the bed to grab the last thing he'd picked out. Jensen's eyes widen as Jared brings it into view. “Oh, fuck, Jay,” Jensen moans out, lips tugging up into a needy smile.

 

The ring gag dangling from Jared's fingers isn't the biggest one they own. The black rubber ring is easy to bite into, and it isn't even big enough for Jared to fit his cock through when he fucked Jensen's face. But it was just right for what Jared wanted tonight.

 

“Keep that pretty hole nice and open for me,” Jared says fondly as he fits the ring into Jensen's mouth, buckling the straps behind his head. He can see Jensen straining with excitement, twisting his fingers through the headboard. The ring is small enough to leave his tongue free, and Jared watches it lick over the black rubber caught between his teeth.

 

“Gonna take care of all these holes,” Jared says as he kisses his way down Jensen's chest. Jensen spreads his legs as Jared bites a trail of love-marks across his hip. “I don't even need to tie your legs open, do I, baby?” Jared nuzzles his nose against the soft skin at the joint of Jensen's thigh. “You just spread 'em like such a good little slut for me.”

 

Jensen moans and spreads his legs further in answer. His cock is hard and leaking a steady stream of precome onto his belly. Jared smiles as he looks at Jensen's hole. Jensen was just so pretty, especially where only Jared got to see him.

 

“Get you all opened up for me,” Jared murmurs as he flicks his tongue across Jensen's taint, “get you off using just your greedy little hole.” Jensen groans loudly and arches his back, rolling his hips to meet Jared's mouth as he licks a slow swipe across Jensen's hole. 

 

While Jared works the tip of his tongue into Jensen, his hands grope around on the bed until he finds the bottle of lube and the first toy he wants to fuck Jensen with. Working him open with two spit-wet fingers and his tongue in between them, Jared stretches Jensen's hole until it's open to his satisfaction.

 

The glass toy is fairly slender, and it slides in with little resistance. Jared watches the lube run down the rim of Jensen's hole as he slowly works the toy in, withdrawing it every few pushes just to sink it back in. Jensen makes the most delicious wet noises through his gag, moaning into each thrust of the ridged cock inside him. 

 

Certain things never get old, not even after years of fucking someone. Jared angles the curved head of the toy just so, knowing he's hit Jensen's prostate by the way his abs strain and his hole visibly clamps down around the base of the glass cock. He's so close.

 

“Come for me, Jen, that's it, come on that cock like a good little slut,” Jared grates out as he relentlessly drives the toy against Jensen's sweet spot. Jared lays his head on Jensen's thigh and watches him build up to it, watches how his hole starts to spasm as his nuts pull up. His cock twitches at the base, such a slight movement Jared would miss it if he didn't know to look for it. That's the exact moment when Jared sinks his teeth into the soft flesh of Jensen's inner thigh. 

 

Jensen comes with his hips off the bed, body taut as he shoots all over his belly. Jared watches as his hole flexes and swallows up another inch of fake cock as Jensen comes untouched. 

 

“Look at you, good fucking boy,” Jared croons, pulling the toy out of Jensen once the last white rope of come hits his belly. “So fucking hot, Jen, jesus.” It really never got old to see Jensen come apart without a hand on his dick.

 

“I think my little comeslut needs more.” Jared grabs the next toy and drizzles a generous amount of lube on it, coating the blue rubber until it shines under his fingers. “Gotta empty you out so I can fill that little slut mouth of yours up.”

 

Jensen's still panting from his orgasm, chest heaving as it glistens with a sheen of sweat. Jared watches as Jensen's hole flexes, shiny with lube and Jared's spit. “Gonna stretch my little slut out,” Jared mumbles, watching with wide eyes as he nudges the head of the rubber cock against Jensen's hole. It's not as thick as Jared's dick, but it's still bigger than the glass toy. Jared presses it forward slowly but insistently, drinking in the sight of Jensen opening up for it as he lets out a filthy-gorgeous grunt that only sounds better filtered through the gag in his mouth.

 

Jensen's hole swallows up the rubber cock inch by inch, the muscles of his rim shuddering as he stretches to take it all. Jared sinks it to the base before fucking it in and out of him a few times just to enjoy the sight of Jensen taking it. His hole's getting puffy and red, overstimulated by the wicked bumps that cover the toy. “Oh, god, baby, look so fucking good like this,” Jared says gruffly, sinking the rubber cock back into him and angling it until Jensen cries out.

 

When Jared's sure he's pressing it right against Jensen's sweet spot, he grasps the base of the toy and flicks the little switch that turns on the vibrator. The noises Jensen makes are the sweetest, filthiest sounds Jared's ever heard, all needy keening and wordless begging through his gag. 

 

Inching up on his knees, Jared holds the toy firmly in place inside Jensen as he leans down to run his tongue through the sticky mess on Jensen's stomach. Jensen shudders at each tickling swipe of Jared's tongue, only to drive himself down deeper onto the vibrating toy inside him. When Jared has a hot mouthful of salty Jensen, he hovers over Jensen's face and smiles, watching Jensen's eyes flash dark and wide. 

 

Jensen groans and rolls his tongue over the rubber ring in his mouth, closing his eyes as Jared opens his mouth and feeds Jensen his own spunk. Jared does it twice more, spitting wet and dirty into Jensen's moaning mouth as Jensen's cries come out higher and faster. Jared's got his tongue in Jensen's navel when Jensen lets out a garbled whine and comes again, hitting the side of Jared's face with some of it. 

 

“You dirty fucking bitch,” Jared says affectionately, looking up at Jensen's barely-focused eyes as he runs two fingers down the side of his face, catching a stringy rope of spunk. He flicks it at Jensen, landing most of it in his mouth. Jensen's eyes crinkle in that satisfied smile of his. He loves this.

 

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Jared whispers, running his lips along Jensen's come-flecked mouth. Jensen's face is flushed pink, freckles standing out in relief. Every breath he lets out sounds like a needy whine, the desperate little puppy noises that Jensen makes when he's sunk under and lost in it.

 

“What do you think, baby,” Jared presses the buzzing toy deeper into Jensen as he sucks Jensen's earlobe deeper into his mouth, “think you can come again for me?” Jensen keens and bucks his hips up, his eyes rolling back in his head as Jared bites at the flesh of his ear and pulls the toy out just to hilt it back in. 

 

“Want to milk my little slut dry,” Jared growls against Jensen's neck, pistoning the toy in and out of him until Jensen is just a mewling mess under him. Sucking one last wet bruise onto Jensen's neck, Jared settles himself back in between Jensen's legs. He pushes one of Jensen's legs up and sinks the vibrator deep inside him.

 

Jared's cock and balls hang heavy between his legs. Each beat of his heart sends a dull throb to his balls. Jared uses it to whet his appetite for Jensen's pleasure, angling the toy until it's lodged against Jensen's sweet spot. Every desperate sound Jensen makes as he builds up to his third orgasm trickles into Jared's blood and sings through his veins. This gorgeous, writhing, perfect man is all his. As Jared feels his dick make a valiant but impossible attempt to get hard, he knows that it's a privilege to feel the pain between his legs. He'd do anything to give Jensen what he needs.

 

Jared's not the only one who chases after the ephemeral high of a body on the edge. Jensen squirms down onto the toy in his ass like a man possessed, the cords on his neck straining out as his body thrashes against the cresting waves of pleasure-pain shooting off under his skin. His eyes are glassy and unfocused, dancing right on that knife-edge of too much sensation as Jared wraps a hand around Jensen's cock and gives him a few quick strokes. 

 

It's a meager trickle of spunk this time, Jensen's body too spent to shoot it far. Jared watches with parted lips as Jensen's slit twitches and pulses out the last of his release, aftershocks still continuing when Jensen's got nothing left to give. Jared moans as he watches Jensen's cockhead twitch as Jensen continues to come dry. The strangled scream Jensen lets out when Jared darts his tongue into the slit of his cock is exquisite. 

 

“Fucking love you, Jen,” Jared says softly as he unbuckles the gag from Jensen's mouth. He rubs his fingers in small circles over Jensen's jaw, kissing his lips and licking a few stray drops of come off his face. “You're perfect, you know that?” 

 

Jensen smiles as Jared undoes the restraints holding his arms above his head. “Five more days, fuck.” Jensen rolls his eyes in disbelief and nips softly at Jared's lower lip. “You're so good to me, Jay.”

 

“Anything to keep my little comeslut happy,” Jared murmurs against the back of Jensen's neck, pulling him in close to spoon against his back.

 

Jensen sighs contentedly as the warm metal on Jared's cock snugs against his ass. Five days seemed like forever, but Jared knew it was worth it. He couldn't wait to celebrate their anniversary.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Those Game of Thrones books really are as good as everyone says. Jared hasn't been able to put it down since he started reading it, and he's so engrossed in it (dude, _dragons_!) that he barely notices Jensen walk into the bedroom. 

 

He feels the comforter getting pulled off him, smiling without looking up because he just needs to finish this one sentence and then Jensen can have all his attention, seriously, she's nursing her - 

 

“Mmmmm,” Jensen nudges his nose against Jared's balls, moaning loudly as he prods at each one. Jared peeks over the top of his book and feels his eyes narrow into a smile as he watches Jensen nuzzle at him. It's a good view.

 

“Well, hi there,” Jared says, laying the book down against his chest and admiring the full curve of Jensen's ass, wondering for the millionth time how he got this lucky. 

 

Jensen looks up at him and blinks his eyes innocently. “Oh, you can keep reading.” He winks at Jared and buries his face back between Jared's legs, snaking the tip of his tongue out to flick it along the seam of Jared's sac, running up to stop at the base of Jared's cock cage.

 

“Think I'd rather watch you.” Jared puts the book aside and settles his hands behind his head. Jensen moans against his taint and opens his mouth to suck one of Jared's nuts inside, rolling it with his tongue before he trades it for the other.

 

Jared hums contentedly, savoring the wet sucking noises Jensen makes as he works at Jared's balls. The metal cage on his dick pushes back against the blood reflexively flowing to an erection that isn't gonna happen. Jared hisses at the sensation, his skin running hot and tingly.

 

“Too much?” Jensen looks up at him, concern in his eyes. Jared's first instinct is to tell Jensen that _he's_ too much, that's he's too perfect and fucking gorgeous with those lips all flush and shiny-wet with his own spit trailing back to Jared's balls. 

 

“Naw, I'm good,” Jared tilts his head back at Jensen, smiling fondly. “'Sides, it's only two more days.”

 

“I know,” Jensen hums against him, going back to the nose-nudge. “They're so _heavy,_ ” Jensen says with a sigh so full of longing it could have landed him on Telemundo.

 

“I bet,” Jared says, laughing softly as Jensen looks up at him and pouts.

 

“Aww, you miss sucking dick, don't you, baby?” Jared runs his hand through Jensen's hair, his husband arching up into it like a cat getting scratched as he nods his head and huffs.

 

“Well I think we can put that pretty mouth to work on something else, don't you?” Jared slides down the bed a few inches, spreading his legs wider as Jensen looks up at him, licking his lips and nodding his understanding.

 

Jared always topped, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy Jensen's tongue up his ass when the opportunity presented itself. He defied anyone not to lose their mind with the things Jensen could do with his mouth. Not that anyone else would ever know – Jensen was just for him.

 

And fuck, he's so _good_ at it, always does it just the way Jared likes. Jared moans as Jensen alternates between quick little swipes and long, broad sweeps of his tongue, never probing too deep, just enough to set Jared's teeth on edge as his dick tries to get hard. 

 

Jared only has two more days to go, but it's starting to get to him. Like right now, when he'd like nothing more than to get a hand on his dick, jack himself while Jensen eats him out, pull him up by his ear so he could come all over those pretty freckles.

 

Instead Jared just rolls his hips to meet Jensen's mouth until he can't stand it any more, until it's more frustrating than pleasurable. He takes a deep breath and leans down, guiding Jensen up to straddle him. 

 

Jensen's dick is hard and wet at the tip, bobbing up in front of him as Jared settles him until that perfect bubble butt is resting right against the skin-warm metal housing Jared's cock. Jensen looks up expectantly as Jared leans back, folding his arms to rest his head in his hands.

 

“Just wanna watch you play with yourself,” Jared says, raising his eyebrows and nodding his chin at Jensen's hand. Jensen's freckles stand out against the blush creeping up his face, eyes cast down as he wraps a hand around his cock and slowly starts to stroke himself.

 

Jensen does this _thing_ sometimes, where he acts like he's all bashful and shy when Jared puts him on the spot. Jared's never discouraged it because, jesus, it's fucking adorable, those big green eyes all wide and innocent, plush lower lip worried between his teeth. He gives himself a few long pulls, darting his eyes to the side like someone's actually gonna catch him.

 

“That's right, baby,” Jared croons at him, laying a hand on either side of Jensen's hips and digging his fingers in. Jensen's eyes roll back at the sensation, hand working a little faster. “That's it, good boy,” Jared murmurs, feeling his own mouth water as he watches Jensen speed up.

 

Jared hadn't been remotely surprised to find that Jensen has a gorgeous cock. Just look at the rest of him, of course it's perfect, too. It was uncut, which fascinated Jared, different from his own cleanly-cut tip. The head of it was different, too, softer and shinier than Jared's. 

 

“Spit in your hand,” Jared orders, voice soft and low. Jensen looks up at him, eyes narrowing down as he ditches the shy-boy routine and purses his lips, working up a mouthful of spit until Jared can hear it. He takes his hand off his cock and holds his palm out, opening his mouth with a wet _ptuh_ sound that skitters right down Jared's spine and makes his barely-hard dick throb and ache.

 

Shiny strings of spit run from Jensen's lips to his hand, catching in the light until he breaks them off to bring his hand back to his dick. Jared can hear the slick sound of it, overlaid with Jensen's breath coming in faster. The head of his cock is flushed red and dripping out precome, peeking out at Jared with every backstroke of Jensen's hand. 

 

“Make yourself come.” 

 

Jensen relaxes at that, throwing his head back and biting his lip as he focuses on taking an order. Jared wonders if Jensen even realizes that he's rocking himself up and down on Jared's stomach like he's getting fucked. 

 

“Come on, baby.” Jared brings his hand up to slap it down lightly against Jensen's hip. Jensen came a lot faster when he had something in his ass, but Jared's pretty sure that would actually drive him insane right now. He's on edge enough as it is, feeling Jensen's ass rut back against his caged dick with every little hitch of his husband's hips. 

 

“Wanna see my little comeslut make a mess,” Jared grates out, hiking his own hips up to jostle Jensen, shake him up a little bit so Jensen can remember how fucked he's gonna be in two days. It does the trick. Jensen strips his cock a few more times, spit-slick skin sounds filling Jared's ears as he watches the purpled head of Jensen's cock slip out of his foreskin just to disappear again.

 

“Oh fuck, Jay,” Jensen throws his head back and shoots his load all over Jared's chest. Jared loves it when Jensen says his name when he comes.

 

“Good boy.” Jared strokes Jensen's thigh as he shudders through the last of it, his face flushed red and his pupils totally shot. He's so fucking gorgeous like this, open-mouthed smile tugging his lips up as he draws in deep breaths.

 

And Jared doesn't even have to tell him what to do next. He just leans back and watches Jensen work, bending down to lick a broad swipe through the cooling stripes of come on Jared's chest. Some of it had landed on Jared's nipple, which gets extra attention from Jensen's clever tongue.

 

Jensen's ass is hiked up in the air as he cranes his neck to suck up the little river running in between Jared's pecs. Not for the first time, Jared thinks that they really need to put a mirror up across from their bed.

 

“Mmmm,” Jensen moans as he kitten-licks the last white flecks off Jared's stomach. He lays down next to Jared, cradling his head under Jared's shoulder and sighing wistfully.

 

“Doesn't taste as good as yours,” Jensen mumbles sleepily, yawning and nuzzling into Jared's side. 

 

Jared just smiles and kisses the top of Jensen's head. The waiting is wearing thin, but he knows it'll be worth it. 

 

“Don't worry, baby,” Jared turns and wraps his arms around Jensen, pulling him in for a kiss and pressing him in until his cock cage digs into Jensen's side. “I'm gonna come in you so many times you won't even remember what anything else tastes like.” 

 

“God, I love you,” Jensen chuckles, and yeah, they really are lucky, although Jared always feels like he's the one who won the lottery. 

 

Two more days of suffering was totally worth it.

*

 

Two days pass in what is possibly the longest span of 48 hours in recorded human history. Jared had thought about taking the day off from work, but ultimately he'd decided that he'd be less miserable slogging through a day of work than sitting at home waiting for Jensen.

 

Like all the best-laid plans, Jared's day goes totally to hell. Jensen's usually the one working late, but tonight is obviously the night that Jared's boss expects him to stay late. Jared manages to sneak out at eight with a mumbled excuse about his anniversary. 

 

Jared's cab ride home is long and uncomfortable, but it's vastly improved when Jensen sends him a picture. Jensen's smiling his million-watt grin, nose scrunched up to bare his teeth. The little three-headed wrench that opens Jared's cock cage is held between his teeth, glinting like a star in the flash from Jensen's iphone. _Waiting for you..._

 

Jared opens the door to their loft and throws his briefcase on the floor along with his jacket. When Jensen doesn't greet him at the door, Jared knows exactly where to look. 

 

And Jensen certainly is waiting for him, waiting and naked and hard already, sitting up on his knees on their bed as Jared stops in his tracks. He feels the familiar rush of blood to his cock, the tingling in his skin that spreads out as his dick tries to get hard. Jared smiles as he looks at Jensen, waiting on his knees like such a good boy. The chain around his neck gleams softly and catches the light with each breath Jensen takes. 

 

Jared palms his dick over his pants, feeling the material slide over the metal cage one last time. Jensen's eyes follow his hand down, watching as Jared cups the weight of his cock in his hand. Jensen smiles up at him and bites his lower lip, twisting his finger through the silver chain and rolling the key between his thumb and forefinger while Jared quickly shucks his clothes. He holds his caged dick in his hand as he steps over to the bed, pulling Jensen's hand down to fit over the warm metal. 

 

That motherfucker is coming off.

 

Jensen keeps his hand over Jared's cock, throwing his other arm around Jared's neck and pulling him in for a long kiss. Jared moans and runs his hands over every inch of Jensen he can get to, running his fingers through his hair and dragging his fingernails along Jensen's back. 

 

“Missed me, huh?” Jared slides his hand in between them to press his palm against Jensen's hard cock.

 

“Thought you'd never get home,” Jensen mumbles out in between kisses, rubbing his hand over Jared's cage and rolling his balls in his fingers. “Happy anniversary, baby.” Jensen pulls back and slips the chain off his neck, dangling it from his fingers.

 

“I can't wait to get that thing off you.” Jensen wriggles off the bed and sinks down to his knees, looking up at Jared.

 

Jared laughs, raising an eyebrow. “Oh, _you're_ the one who can't wait to take it off?” Jared watches the little ratchet-key swing back and forth from Jensen's fingers before his eyes are drawn back to Jensen's face, smiling and turned up to him. Jensen gets uncomfortable when Jared tells him how beautiful he is, but, god, he's perfect, gorgeous and kind and funny and smart and so wonderfully depraved that Jared still wonders what sort of saint he must have been in a past life to end up married to the guy.

 

“I love you, Jensen.” Jared runs his thumb over Jensen's lips, those fucking lips that always top the list of Jared's favorite things about his life. “So much.” 

 

“Love you, too.” Jensen looks steadily up at him, kissing at Jared's thumb and meeting his gaze as Jared just stares at him. Jared loves all the insane, kinky, urban-legend level sex they had, but sometimes this was the best part, these quiet little moments when they could just let time stop and appreciate what they had. 

 

“Love that you'll do this for me,” Jensen says softly, breaking the silence to kiss gently at the criss-crossed front of Jared's cock cage. He slips his tongue under the curved metal bar and flicks it against the head of Jared's cock. Normally that would be too much for Jared, and it still makes him feel like someone shot him up with ground glass, but he channels it into his devotion to Jensen and lets it whet his appetite. 

 

“Do anything for you,” Jared says huskily, feeling his stomach jerk as Jensen wriggles his tongue under the lower half of the cage. “Anything for my little comeslut.” Jensen moans at that, rolling his tongue against Jared's thickening cock.

 

“That's what I love about you, baby,” Jared says fondly, pulling Jensen back as he cups his hands over his husband's jaw. He bends at the waist to kiss him softly, moving his head side to side to run his lips over Jensen's. “You're my dirty, perfect, beautiful little slut.” Jared kisses him, harder this time, pressing roughly against his lips before he pulls Jensen back.

 

Jared straightens himself and presses Jensen's face forwards against his crotch. Jensen doesn't need to be told to open his mouth and start licking at Jared's balls, and Jared has to raise his voice over the wet slurping noises Jensen makes as he takes turns sucking each of Jared's nuts into his mouth.

 

“Want it bad, don't you baby?” Jensen nods his head in answer, moaning as he wriggles his tongue in between Jared's heavy balls. “You want your reward, don't you?” Another affirmative hum gets lost against the wet skin of Jared's sac.

 

Jensen gasps as Jared pulls him back, looking up with his mouth still open. His lips are flushed and red already, wet with spit that trails down to his chin. Jared firmly grasps Jensen's ear between his thumb and forefinger, rolling it back and forth affectionately. 

 

“Been saving it up for you, baby,” Jared says huskily, trailing his finger over Jensen's lips before bringing his hand to rest over his cock cage. “Give my little comeslut what he needs.” Jensen licks his lips and makes the most gorgeous, shamelessly hungry face Jared's ever seen. Jared would do anything to see Jensen like this, that firm veneer of control obliterated with pure need.

 

“All for you, baby.” Jared releases his hold on Jensen's ear and brings both his hands behind his back, smiling and rocking his hips forward to present his cock to Jensen like a shiny gift. “Come on, comeslut, open your present.” 

 

Jensen smiles, mouth spreading open all wolfish and wanton as he steadies the little key between his fingers. The first screw releases the curved front of the cage, disconnecting it from the straight sheath that covers the shaft of Jared's dick. Jensen carefully catches the little screw and holds it in his palm while he undoes the second one, putting both screws aside on a chair when he's done. Jensen looks up at Jared, green eyes wide and waiting for approval. Jared bites his lip and nods, flexing his hands to press his fingers into his palms.

 

Jensen rests his hand against the curved front of the cage, sighing out a sound of contentment that sounded so loving and domestic Jared had to laugh. “Thank you.” Jensen says it softly, looking up sweetly for a second longer before returning his attention to the warm metal in his hands. Going slowly and smoothly, Jensen slides the front of the cage off and carefully lays it on the rug. He gives Jared a moment to adjust before he pulls the second half of the cage off. Jared hisses at the cool air against the hot skin of his dick, familiar tingle of blood rushing downwards morphing into a feeling he's denied himself for two weeks.

 

This part could be … difficult wasn't quite the word, painful wasn't it either. It felt bizarre, feeling his dick get hard again for the first time in weeks. It felt like a million things that aren't supposed to go together, the hurt-so-good rush that set his teeth on edge and made him feel dizzy. He can feel every throb of his dick like it's squeezing his heart in reverse, pounding in his ears and making him tremble. He has to plant a hand next to Jensen on their bed to steady himself and catch his breath before Jensen takes the last piece off.

 

“You good?” Jensen asks, placing a firm hand on Jared's thigh. Jensen won't touch his dick right now, not after the first time they'd done this and Jared had screamed loud enough that they'd gotten a concerned note from the co-op board. He was so sensitive like this, even the open air felt like too much contact as he filled out. Jared takes a few deep breaths and closes his eyes until the first wave passes.

 

“'Kay, I'm good, do it,” Jared says, knowing it comes out sounding short and testy but Jensen won't take it the wrong way. On edge isn't even the word for how Jared feels. He feels delirious, like everything around him is magnified a thousand times. It's painful and perfect and the best high on earth. Jared doesn't know why people do drugs when they could just do _this_. 

 

Jensen slowly brings the key up to the last part of Jared's device, the thick ring locked snug around his balls. Jared clamps his hand around the base of his dick, knowing that he might come off just at the sensation of having the ring removed. It had happened before, and Jared doesn't want it to happen again.

 

Jared's fortnight of chastity was ending in Jensen's ass, not all over their rug.

 

Working carefully to keep his hands from touching Jared's dick, Jensen maneuvers the ratchet key into the screw at the top of the ring. After placing the screw safely with the others, Jensen delicately pulls both sides of the ring apart, uncoupling it and making every fucking nerve in Jared's body fire on all cylinders. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jared mumbles against his knuckles, biting down as his eyes roll back in his head. Jensen sits and waits patiently while Jared squeezes his dick and lets out a hoarse groan. He pants for breath and brings his hand down to run through Jensen's hair, letting the familiar petting motion calm him down.

 

The room isn't spinning any more when he opens his eyes, and Jared tentatively loosens his grip on his cock. It feels amazing, and Jared has to admit that he loves how fucking big his dick feels the first time it gets hard like this. Jensen loves it too, lips parted open and moving slightly like he's imagining Jared's dick in his mouth. Jared's not even sure Jensen realizes that he's stroking his own cock, but he definitely notices the clear drop of precome that oozes out of Jared's cock as he gives himself a short stroke. Jensen practically growls as it beads up at the head and leaks down.

 

“Get on the bed,” Jared says gruffly, pressing his lips together and squeezing the base of his cock again when Jensen looks up at him. Jensen has a face that cries out for Jared's come, eyes hooded heavily as he gives Jared a heated look and licks his lips obscenely. Part of Jared wants to fist his cock and come all over that gorgeous face, and it certainly wouldn't take him long, but Jared wants to stick to the plan. That part can wait for later.

 

“Come on, baby,” Jared grates out, rubbing his thumb over the head of his dick while Jensen watches, rapt. “Gotta get my little comeslut all opened up for me.”

 

Jensen smiles and slides back onto the bed, pushing himself up without turning around. He sits on the edge and shifts his hips back and forth, biting his lips and looking up at Jared through his eyelashes. “I got you something, too,” Jensen says, his voice way too innocent and sweet to mean anything but trouble. He fidgets and casts his eyes down to the floor. Jared feels his balls throb as he watches Jensen squirm around.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Jared asks, sounding shakier than he'd like but fucking hell Jensen just drives him crazy sometimes. “What did my little comeslut get me?” Jensen just blushes, pretty and pink as he looks up at Jared like his hand is wrist-deep in the cookie jar.

 

Jared steps in closer to Jensen, grabbing him by the chin and tilting his head up to look at Jared. “Get on your hands and knees,” Jared orders, saying it low and through his teeth just the way Jensen likes. Jensen looks at him hotly and lithely complies, standing up in front of Jared and slowly turning around, crawling onto the bed with a cat-stretch that gives Jared a spectacular view of his ass and the...

 

“Oh, jesus, fuck, Jensen,” Jared husks out, desperately clamping his hand around his cock to keep himself from shooting off at just the sight of the thick rubber plug firmly seated in Jensen's ass. It's the biggest one they have, thicker than all four of Jared's fingers, fingers Jared won't need to slowly work into Jensen now.

 

“Didn't want you to wait,” Jensen says breathlessly, arching his back and spreading his legs to show Jensen the black rubber stretching him open. “Need it, Jay, please, need you to come in my ass.” Jensen looks over his shoulder at Jared with such wanton, whorish longing that Jared would get down on his knee and propose right then and there if he hadn't already put a ring on it. 

 

Instead he just traces his fingers over the puffed-red rim of Jensen's hole, catching against the flared base of the plug and tugging. Jensen moans and arches back into it, shuddering as Jared gets a good grip on the plug and starts to work it out. He settles down on the bed, resting his weight on his knees, and leans in to kiss along Jensen's side.

 

“Need it so fucking bad, don't you?” Jared breathes against him, pushing and pulling the plug to get Jensen as relaxed as possible. “Sit at home fucking yourself with your toys, waiting for me,” Jared licks into the shell of his ear. Jensen shivers as Jared pulls the plug free, sinking it back in just to draw it out. “So fucking good, Jensen, fuck yourself open for me so I can slide my cock right into that tight ass and fill it up,” Jared grits out as he fucks Jensen with the toy, thrusting it in and out until Jensen's open and ready. 

 

A thin stream of lube trickles out of Jensen's hole, matching the shine on Jared's cock as he slicks himself up. Jensen's skin is flushed pink, his freckles standing out in relief as he rolls his shoulders and hikes his hips, whining for it so prettily. Jared positions himself behind Jensen and rests the head of his cock against Jensen's gaping hole, gripping Jensen's hips tightly as Jensen moans and tries to buck himself back. 

 

“Want it, baby, want all that cock in your greedy little hole?” Jared holds onto Jensen tightly, not letting him get Jared's cock any further inside. Jared has to bite his cheek and steel himself not to sink into Jensen immediately, but it's so worth it for the way Jensen moans and begs when he gets worked up for it.

 

“Tell me what you want, Jen, come on, beg for my come like a good little slut.” Jared digs his fingers into Jensen's hips roughly, making Jensen gasp out a high cry and ball the bedsheets in his fists. 

 

“Jared, please, please fuck me, need it,” Jensen moans, moving his hips as much as he can manage. “Need you come in my ass, come in my mouth, everywhere, god, Jared, fuck, _please_...” Jensen's squirming in his hands like a puppy, every brush of his hole against the head of Jared's cock edging Jared closer. 

 

“That's my good little slut,” Jared says through his clenched teeth, taking a deep breath to steady himself before he pushes the crown of his dick through Jensen's tight ring of muscle, slick and warm all around him and Jared knows he's not gonna last long.

 

“That's it, baby.” Jared slaps Jensen on the ass. “Get it.” He drops his hold on Jensen's hips and rests his hands on the small of his own back, leaving Jensen free to fuck himself onto Jared's cock while Jared holds himself still. Jensen looks back at him, eyes dark and wanton and so fucking gorgeous. He braces his hands on the bed and rolls his hips, taking Jared's cock to the base with one long arch of his back. 

 

“Fuck,” Jared husks out, losing his breath as his cock disappears into Jensen's hot, tight hole, wet and slick and clenching around him like a vise. He can feel his balls drawing up already, heavy and full to bursting. Jensen holds him inside for a second longer, not that he needs the stretch, but they both know Jared's gonna blow his load the second Jensen starts moving. 

 

“Yeah, fuck, come on,” Jensen says, slight tease in his voice as he pulls back, “come in me, Jay, fucking do it, blow that huge load in my ass, fill me up good.” Jensen snaps his hips back and fucks himself onto Jared's cock hard and fast, slapping their bodies together with each backwards thrust. “Give it to me, Jay, come on, give it to me...”

 

Between Jensen's filthy mouth and his relentless pace on Jared's cock, Jared doesn't stand a fucking chance. Jared doesn't mind being a minute man under these circumstances. He just holds on for the ride, feeling the crest of his pleasure build up and wash over him, burning through him as his balls spasm with the force of it. Normally he'd be running his mouth for Jensen's benefit, telling him how he was pumping wave after wave of come into his greedy hole, how his slutty ass was swallowing it all as Jared jerked his dick and made Jensen come all over himself while he painted him white on the inside. But Jared can never manage to talk, not this first time, when it's so intense he feels like every nerve in his body packed up and moved to his dick, muscles jerking as he throws his head back and loses himself in Jensen.

 

Everything's white noise and the rolling thrum of his orgasm for a while. Jared doesn't even realize that the low groaning noise echoing through the room is his own until his head clears and he can tell the difference between his voice and Jensen's. His husband is lost somewhere between a whine and a growl, arms thrown out in front of him as he bears his weight on his chest and hikes his hips up. Jared feels the last twitches of his cock before he starts to soften, panting for breath and wiping the sweat off his brow.

 

Jensen stays like that, glorious ass up in the air, as Jared pulls out and sinks down next to Jensen, lying on his back and looking him in the eye as Jensen turns his face towards him. They kiss until Jensen starts to whine nervously. 

 

“Jay,” Jensen huffs out against his lips, “the plug?” Jared groans and narrows his eyes at Jensen, smiling as he reaches around on the bed to find the thick black toy. “Oh, you dirty little bitch,” Jared says, kissing him one more time before he sits up. “Wanna keep it all inside you, don't you?” Jared brings the toy back to Jensen's hole, pressing it in. “Want me to keep pumping you full of it and sealing it in, fill your greedy little hole up until it's leaking out.” Jared watches as Jensen's hole swallows up the toy, muscles flexing around it. Jensen moans at the fullness, squeezing around it a few times before he comes to lay on his back.

 

Jensen's dick is hard and red against his belly, leaking from the tip and slapping against his skin as he lays down. His head is at the foot of the bed, which gives Jared an excellent idea. He slides off the bed, coming to stand over Jensen and pulling his shoulders back until Jensen's head hangs back off the mattress, his throat bared long and lean over the edge of the bed.

 

Jared squats down to nibble along Jensen's jaw, turned up so invitingly. “Gotta get me hard again, Jen,” Jared kisses into his ear, scratching through Jensen's hair. “Wanna watch you come all over yourself while you clean me up and get my cock hard again.” Jensen groans and lets his mouth fall open, wrapping a hand around his dick and stroking himself slowly. Jared licks along Jensen's lips and kisses at his chin. “Wanna see my little comeslut make a filthy mess for me.”

 

Jared stands back up and rests his hands on either side of Jensen's face. He can hear the soft _thwik_ sound of Jensen pumping his dick, and it sounds even better when Jensen opens his mouth and licks Jared's sticky-soft cock. Jensen groans hungrily and sucks it into his mouth, licking and slurping up any stray jizz he can get to. It doesn't take long for Jared to get hard again, fuck, just watching Jensen jerk his gorgeous cock and desperately swallow the dick that was just up his ass would be enough to get Jared's dick hard. But there's something about the way Jensen does it, like he doesn't know what inhibition is, like there's nothing else that exists on earth, that makes Jared feel so in love with him and turned on and lucky and completely alive that his dick springs back into action in no time. 

 

Soon Jensen's making a whole new set of noises, choking on Jared's throbbing hard dick as he strips his cock. Jared can tell Jensen's close, so he gets a little rougher, pulling Jensen's head back and sliding his cock down Jensen's throat until he can see the outline of it pressing through the thin skin of Jensen's neck. “That's it, come for me, baby, get yourself all dirty, just like your slutty little ass.” Jensen doesn't need much encouragement, body rising bow-taut and shaking off the bed as he deep-throats Jared's dick and shoots all over his chest and his stomach. 

 

Jared fucks him on his back this time, pounding into him rough and dirty as he scoops up the mess on Jensen's stomach and covers his face with it, painting his lips and flicking it at him to give Jensen a new set of freckles before he feeds him the rest of it. Jared comes the second time buried balls-deep in Jensen's ass while Jensen sucks three of his spunk-soaked fingers into his mouth. The plug sinks into Jensen the second Jared pulls out.

 

Jared needs a little longer to recover this time, so he spreads Jensen's legs and sucks his cock while he teases him with the plug, pulling it out just enough to stretch Jensen before he sinks it back in. Jensen's so fucking soaked inside it sucks and squelches every time Jared plays with it, and he knows that sound is one of Jensen's favorite things on earth. Jensen's flooding hot and wet over Jared's tongue quickly, keening as Jared pulls the plug out and lines his cock up again. 

 

Jared carefully holds Jensen's come in his mouth, keeping his lips pressed together as he gets the head of his dick inside Jensen's hole. He leans up until his head is right above Jensen's, who opens his mouth without being told. His lips are bruised and full, a deeper red than the pink flush on his face, eyes almost black as he looks up at Jared with the filthy, desperate kind of look that Jared knows is just for him. No one else gets to see Jensen like this, gets to take him apart and dirty him up and make him happy like this. Jared smiles at the thought and opens his mouth, letting a hot white stream of Jensen's come leak out of his mouth as he slides his cock home into Jensen's ass. 

 

Jared lasts longer this time, settling back to something like normal as he fucks Jensen long and hard, pushing Jensen's legs up until they're kissing Jensen's come back and forth with one of Jensen's ankles on either side of their faces. When Jensen's swallowed it all, Jared flips him over and fucks him from behind while Jensen holds onto the slatted bars of their headboard. He settles the plug back inside after he comes, stifling his urge to puff his chest out with pride when he sees what a fucking mess Jensen is, leaking spunk out of his hole in tacky streams. 

 

Jared gives Jensen a quick smack on the ass and settles down on his back, spreading his legs open. “Eat my ass until I'm hard again,” Jared growls, grabbing what he can manage of Jensen's hair and pressing his face down. “And keep that fucking ass up in the air, you're leaking.” Jensen groans pitifully at that, just like Jared knew he would. 

 

Jensen works his tongue into Jared's ass, getting it spit-soaked just the way Jared likes it. He works his tongue back and forth in shallow little swipes and longer, deeper strokes, moaning and pulling Jared's ass cheeks apart with his hands to get himself deeper. Jared's dick slowly hardens up again, and Jared knows this is probably the last one he'll be able to manage tonight. He makes sure his phone is nearby before he grabs Jensen by the ear and pulls him up.

 

He settles Jensen over him until he's straddling Jared's stomach and facing Jared's feet. “Wish you could see this, baby,” Jared says as Jensen bends over, spreading his legs. “Wanna see,” Jensen says, his voice hoarse and cracked as he looks over his shoulder at Jared. “Get your...” He stops and smiles as Jared holds up his phone. “Love you.”

 

“Smile,” Jared says, clicking the screen and turning on the video camera. He focuses it on Jensen, who definitely deserves screen time when he looks like this. The black plug sits flush with his rim, white streaks of come leaking out around it. His whole ass is a pretty shade of cherry-red, darkening around the swollen ring of his hole. 

 

“Pull it out for me, show me what a filthy fucking mess you are,” Jared says gruffly, holding the camera still as Jensen reaches around and grips his fingers into the base of the plug. He pulls it out slowly, groaning as his muscles flex around the thickest part of it. The tapered end slips free with a thick trail of spunk leaking out after it, pooling on Jared's stomach as he angles his phone to record it all for later. Jared knows they'll spend countless hours fucking while they watch this, with Jensen totally mesmerized by the sight of his sloppy-wet hole leaking out load after load of come. 

 

“Good fucking boy,” Jared says shakily, feeling his dick jerk at the filthy gorgeous spectacle before him. He sits up and sinks two fingers into Jensen's hole, pressing into him and feeling the sticky mess coating his insides. He makes sure he's still recording and scissors his fingers open, both of them moaning as a fresh line of come leaks out. 

 

“Jesus christ, baby.” Jared pulls his hand out and pushes Jensen forward. “Wanna see you ride me, Jen, sink that filthy, fucked-out little hole onto my cock and fuck yourself good.” Jared smiles as Jensen moans out a long, “Yeah,” reaching behind himself to grip Jared's dick as another wet trail of spunk runs down his thigh. If he wasn't so possessive of Jensen, they could definitely have a career in porn.

 

Jensen sinks down onto him slow and dirty, lube and spunk squeezing out of him to run down Jared's dick and soak his balls. It's so fucking dirty and hot and perfect, and while Jared rarely thinks to thanks God for gravity, he does now. He holds his phone steady as Jensen rides him, rolling his hips and taking Jared's cock hard and deep. Jensen makes this delicious “ _ungh_ ” sound every time he slams down onto Jared's cock, and Jared hopes the phone can pick it up because he knows he's gonna want to jerk off to it later.

 

“Fuck, fuck, Jay, m'gonna come,” Jensen moans as he arches his back. “Come in your hand,” Jared barks out, tossing the phone aside so he can grab Jensen's splayed hips and hold him down as he thrusts his cock up, wanting to feel every wringing clench of Jensen's ass as he comes. It's so fucking good, tight and rippling around him like Jensen's sucking his fillings out of his teeth, and even though Jared's feeling sore and spent it's still enough to milk whatever he has left out of him. Jared empties his balls for the last time and screams it out, pleasure-pain too much sensation making him shake and dig his fingers into Jensen for purchase.

 

Jensen rides him through it, slowing down as Jared relaxes and remembers how to breathe. He softens up faster this time, white trail of spunk running out as Jensen leans forward and frees him. He turns around and slides off Jared, coming to lay down next to him and rest his head on Jared's chest. Jared grabs Jensen by the wrist, bringing his hand up to lick it clean while Jensen stares at him with wide eyes. 

 

“You're fucking amazing,” Jensen slurs out, lazily kissing Jared's chest. Jared sucks the last drops of come off Jensen's hand and leans down to kiss him, salty-sweet and softly. “Things you do for me, Jared, fuck...” Jensen looks like he might actually tear up with happiness, like Jared just bought him flowers and a puppy instead of fucking his ass into a leaking, swollen, sticky mess. That look is worth everything to Jared.

 

“Happy anniversary,” Jared says simply, kissing him again and pulling him in closer. Jensen snuggles in closer and closes his eyes, dozing off with his head on Jared's shoulder. Jared know he'll wake Jensen up in an hour or so, drag them into the shower to clean up and maybe go for round five. But for now, Jared's happy to lie still and feel the warm, satisfied weight of Jensen at his side.

 

“So,” he says softly, knowing he won't get an answer just yet, “what are we gonna do next year?”


End file.
